


Cocksucker

by JennieBlackheart



Category: Noel Gallagher - Fandom, Oasis (Band), Rock Music RPF, liam gallagher - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Brothers, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Violence, Name-Calling, Orgasm, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:47:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18296216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennieBlackheart/pseuds/JennieBlackheart
Summary: Liam and Noel are watching football on the sofa, trousers down. Each is wanking as Noel has explained the art of 'orgasm denial.' Eventually, Noel adds that whom ever loses has to suck the other's cock.





	Cocksucker

"I can't believe you talked me into this." Liam cursed.

"Course I did, you're a sucker for some competition. You keep thinking one day you will beat me, but you wont. I'm older and smarter." Noel laughed.

Both men were sitting on the sofa, trousers down around their ankles wanking as they watched football. Noel's wife was out and had been given his credit card. She would be gone all day.

"How long have you actually gone denying your orgasm?" Liam asked, curiously. He hated this idea, The idea of not being able to orgasm when you were ready. Sounded like torture, to be honest.

"Long enough, so that when I did give in to my desires, I erupted like a volcano, emptying my bollocks for sure." Noel continued to stroke, and stopped. His body was screaming for release, but he thought of something else and squeezed his eyes shut to get this feeling to go away.

Liam just looked over and laughed, until he was on the verge of coming. Now it was his turn to stop, squeeze his arse cheeks and hold his breath.

Both brothers were in anguish, but Noel knew the payout would be worth it. Liam would learn soon enough.

When the feeling had mostly passed, Noel rested his back on the sofa and began stroking with a firm grip, his cock and aching balls, that wanted nothing more more but to be empty.

Liam looked over again, and Noel met his gaze. "You checkin' out my junk? Worried I've got a bigger cock than you. Or do you just want to suck it?" Noel teased his brother.

"NO!" Liam shouted as he quickly looked away.

He'd had many a thought of his brother down on his knees sucking his cock, but never the other way around. Liam might be younger, but he worked hard in the band to the point that he believed if not for him, there would be no band.

"Hmm, how about we up the ante?" Noel suggested, cock still in his hand.

"What do you suggest? If it's fucking, forget it!" Liam let Noel know.

"No, not quite. I do know one of us is going to come before their other and it's probably going to be you. Who ever comes first, has to suck the other's dick. What do you say?" Noel wondered.

"It was almost as if Noel could read minds, having his cock sucked would be something to hold over Noel's head forever. 'Cocksucker' is something he would call him any time he could, even if it meant a punch in the face.

"Alright, yeah, I'm down for that. Can't wait to see your lips around my cock!" Liam laughed.

Noel just nodded and looked at his brother with a sour and determined face, still concentrating. He'd stopped again, and was beginning to sweat, his body begging for release.

Liam didn't really seem to be paying serious attention, however, and soon enough, he could no longer fight off the overwhelming urge to shoot his load. With a cry, Liam painted his shirt and covered his hand with copious amounts of come in what seemed to be like an endless orgasm. When he was finished, he squeezed what was left out as he breathed heavily.

"OH GOD!" Liam shouted, once again, Noel had been right. 

Speaking of Noel.

"You may feel like you won, but you lost the deal. Now get down on your knees and suck me off like the whore you are!" Noel demanded. All of a sudden, Liam didn't feel quite so amazing, and was grumpy his brother had taken his pleasure from him.

"Fuckin' hell, you really meant that didn't you?" Liam pulls up his trousers and takes his come stained shirt off. He get's down on his knees in front of Noel, and wraps his hands around the shaft.

"NO TEETH, OR I WILL FUCKING PUNCH YOU!" Noel informed his younger brother. 'He'd better get me off.' He thought.

"YOU'LL PUNCH ME ANYWAY!" Liam shouted back.

"PROBABLY, now get busy." Right now coming was the only thing on this planet he needed, and he needed it now.

Liam took Noel's dick in his mouth and tried to imagine all the girls who'd sucked him off, as well as the older guy in school he was experimenting with. Holding the shaft, he tightened his lips and and began bobbing his head up and down. Besides his jaw cramping, this wasn't too bad. He'd show his brother.

Since Noel had been wanking for so long, and was now feeling Liams warm wet mouth, it wasn't long before he was thrusting his hips and muttered about Liam being a come slut and a whore for his brother. After a few minutes, the tension in his body eased as he ejaculated hot come until his balls were empty, Liam gagging and sputtering on the sheer amount of it. 

"FUCK YES, THAT WAS BETTER THAN FOOTBALL!" Noel shouted. "Never knew you could suck dick so good, Cocksucker."

And there it was. Liam was going to be called that, instead of the other way around. He spit the remaining come out on his shirt, and grabbed Noel's beer.

Noel slapped Liam's head when he realized it was his. "Get your own fucking beer, cocksucker!" Noel's eyes were locked on the game, his trousers still on the floor.

"FUCK YOU, DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Liam shouted.

"I WILL COS THAT'S WHAT YOU FUCKING ARE! YOU JUST SUCKED MY COCK, MAKING YOU A COCKSUCKER!" Noel argued.

"Your wife suck's your dick and I bet you don't call her that!" Liam replied.

"Did you really FUCKING JUST SAY THAT ABOUT MY WIFE?" Noel punched his brother in the stomach and continued to shout.

GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" Noel bellowed as he pointed at the front door. Liam grabbed his shit, knowing the next thing that would happen would be violent.

After Liam left, Noel sat back down and muttered, "Cocksucker."


End file.
